remember
by Jaded-Raindrop
Summary: naminexsora:: I'll think of you every day. ::ana's contest::


-NaminexSora is fun. :D This is for ana's contest, which I almost forgot about (SORRYSORRYSORRY) due to my frazzled brain. Also, the POV's include: Namine, Sora, Riku, Olette, and some Third-Person-ness. .

My prompts were: _when she dances, she goes and goes; this is where i start to miss you more then i can bear & just call me cliché. _I also used: _stolen kisses are simply the best._

ENJOY.

**DISCLAIMER: nope**

--

Growing up, neither of them really cared about their futures. The future was distant and ominous, something the two teenagers wanted nothing to do with.

Each was promised to another. Of course, they didn't let that stop them from being best friends.

--

"Namine, come on! We'll be late for school!" Sora cried, pacing about the front room nervously. "I'm not going to let you endanger my Perfect Attendance record!"

She rushed through the kitchen, a granola bar hanging out of her mouth. She grabbed her lunch and waved at her mother. "Bye Mom!" she yelled, granola spewing out of her mouth. "See you-"

Namine's mother grabbed her hand, "Namine, wait-before you go, can we talk about something?"

She laughed. "Mom, if I make Sora wait any longer, he'll wet himself. Can't we talk after school?"

"Namine." her mother said seriously. "Don't you have any…_other_ friends?"

"Why? What's wrong with Sora?" Namine asked, giving her mother a puzzled look.

"There's nothing wrong with Sora! It's just…don't you have any friends who're _girls_?"

"Sora's the only friend I need." Namine replied, smiling. "If you're worried because of…Riku…" she shook her head. "Don't. Sora and I are just friends, that's all! And besides, he's already engaged, too, you know!"

"NAMINE! HURRY UP!"

Her mother sighed, and dropped her hand. "Alright…"

"I told you-don't worry!" she got on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on her mother's cheek. "Bye!"

"What took you so long?!" Sora exclaimed, grabbing Namine's arm and dragging her out the door. "Okay, if we walk really fast, we'll get there in time!" he said frantically, marching her down the driveway.

Namine sighed and glanced at her watch. "Sora, we have fifteen minutes…"

"The early bird catches the worm." he said, nodding vigorously.

"I hate worms." she said, breaking free of his grip. "_Relax_." she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Worrying so much gives you wrinkles."

Sora rolled his eyes. "I don't _care_. And anyway, I wouldn't be worrying so much if you'd woken up on time."

"True. But when do I _ever_ wake up on time?" she said.

He smiled. "Never."

She smiled. "And it wasn't _all_ my fault, you know."

"Right…."

"Really! My Mom stopped me and asked me if I had any friends who were _girls_." she linked arms with Sora and continued. "I know she's worried because she's afraid we'll get too close, but I told her we're just friends. And we always will be. Right, Sora?"

"Yeah," he said, flinching inwardly. But a smile found it's way onto his face.

"Do you're parents worry as much as mine do?"

"Ha, no…they worry _ten_ times as much." Sora replied, kicking a rock absently. "Every morning before I go over to your place, they sit me down and remind me about Olette, and how someday we'll be married….and about you and Riku…It's really annoying. And I was thinking-of they hadn't decided that they were going to plan our lives out for us, then thing would be a lot less stressful! For _all_ of us."

She nodded in agreement. "But, my marriage to Riku when we're older will help my Dad's business. And your Mom and Olette's Mom are best friends, aren't they? You two getting married will make them both really happy."

Sora sighed. "That's true, but…"

She punched him lightly. "Stop being so pessimistic! We're eighteen-we still have a few years before all _that _happens. And school is over in a week! _Try_ to be happy." she unhooked her arm from his as they entered the school grounds. "If not for me, for your parents, okay?"

"…Okay."

--

Sora and I passed Riku on our way to class. We stopped and exchanged a few words before hurrying in separate directions.

Riku Miyano-resident teenage heartthrob, and my future husband.

Riku had zero tolerance for Sora whatsoever. He found Sora 'annoyingly cheerful' and

'extremely hyper'. And this, was the only point on which we disagreed. Once, on one of our 'dates', the subject fell onto Sora, and our friendship.

Another thing about Riku-he's extremely old-fashioned. He thought it inappropriate that Sora was my best and only friend, and urged me to go make new ones.

Of course, that date ended in disaster. I got inexplicably angry and stormed out of the restaurant, yelling angry things at Riku over my shoulder. I went to Sora's house, and sobbed into his shoulder for reason's ever _I _didn't understand, and Riku was at the door five minutes later.

The drive back to my house was cold and silent.

Ever since then, Riku tried his best to be more kind to Sora, sometimes stopping him in the hallway to say hi with a forced smile. It was sweet, but his blatant insincerity annoyed me. Sora was my _best friend._ Riku could at least treat him with _some_ respect. Something odd fluttered around in my stomach as Sora leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Could you please stop digging your nails into my arm?" Sora whispered as we walked into English.

"Oh!" I said, releasing my grip on Sora's arm. "Sorry…"

"You always get so…_tense_ around Riku." he said, plopping down at his desk. "Are you trying to impress him or something?"

"Well, yeah!" I exclaimed, taking my backpack off. I sat at my desk and rested my cheek on the cool wood. "I have to make sure he _likes_ me." I rolled my eyes.

Sora snorted. "Or what? He'll cancel the marriage and you'll be free to choose who ever you want? Wow, that _terrible_."

"You're not helping." I growled, turning away from him and surveying the rest of the classroom. "Everyone here…" I muttered. "They don't know how lucky they are."

"Weren't you the one who was telling me to stop being pessimistic?"

"I'm not pessimistic! I'm just being…observant."

"Whatever." Sora said, laughing darkly. "But think-Riku's not _that_ bad. Okay, so he's kinda old-fashioned. And unfeeling. But he…has pretty eyes! And his hair's a really cool color! Do you know if it's dyed?"

"Why would I ask that?!" I snapped.

"Well, because he's you're fiancé! You should know these things!" He leaned in closer to me and smiled merrily. "Right?"

I groaned and shoved him away.

"Hey-I'm just trying to be happy, like you told me! Even if Olette is one of the most air-headed creatures on this side of the planet…" he muttered, glancing that the brunette sitting a few rows behind him. She noticed his stare and blew a kiss. Grimacing, he pretended to catch it and squish it between his fingers. I smiled.

"Aw, she's not _that_ bad." I said, sitting up in my chair. "She may be ditzy and clueless, but she's…um…nice to animals…?"

"Ha ha." Sora said, rolling his eyes. "You know-"

"Mr. Irino! Would you kindly shut up so I can start this lesson?"

Sora saluted mockingly. "Yes, Mr. Highwind, sir!"

I laughed.

--

At lunch, I was bombarded by Olette and her posse.

"Sora," Olette huffed, slamming her hands on the table, "Why do always save a seat for _Namine Nakahara_, but not me?! _I'm_ you're future wife-not her!"

I flinched, and my mouth twisted into a frown. "Sorry. I forgot."

"Oh, and I'm assuming you forgot every other day, too, right?" she demanded.

"...Um, yes?" I noticed Namine out of the corner of my eye and motioned for her to hurry. She gave me a puzzle look-but upon noticing Olette, threw back her head and laughed. She strode over to the table in seconds, seating herself in her usual spot next to me. Olette fumed.

"How dare you!" she yelled, clenching her fists. She threw Namine the dirtiest look she could manage through the tears in her eyes and stalked off. Kairi and Selphie, her two best friends, followed after her and glared at me icily over their shoulders.

"You're mean to her." Namine mused, taking a bite of her sandwich.

I sighed. "And yet, she still comes over every night for dinner and rubs up against me like cat." I drummed my fingers on the table idly. "Why were you in the lunch line, anyway? Didn't you bring your lunch?"

She smiled happily and held up a carton of chocolate milk. "I have a ham sandwich today!"

"_Today_, today ofall days…why couldn't you just forget about the chocolate milk!"

She gasped in mock horror. "You know I can't do that! A ham sandwich without chocolate milk is like…peanut butter without jelly!"

"I happen to **like** peanut butter sandwiches. _Peanut butter_. As in, no jelly." I grumbled. "Today! You choose _today_…"

"What's so special about today, anyway?" she asked, taking a dainty sip of her chocolate milk.

"It's _Thursday._"

"Really?" she looked up in surprise. "Wow, the week's gone by fast…"

"Too fast." I mumbled, glancing at Olette and her friends, sitting in their regular spots at the table in the center of the cafeteria. Olette had her face in her hands and was shaking uncontrollably, and Selphie and Kairi were patting her back gently and cooing things in her ears-all while glowering at me heatedly. Guilt wadded up in my stomach when Olette raised her head and turned her tear-stained face in my direction. Her lip quivered and she buried her face back into her hands.

"Goodness, someone's a little melodramatic." Namine observed, her mouth full of sandwich. "At least she's not screaming this week…anyway, I _was_ going to invite you over so we could watch a movie, but since it's date night and all…oh! And I have to go to the studio right after school. The recital's coming up soon! "

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! You and your dancing…Well, it's a good thing, too…Riku would kill you." I laughed, looking over at the silver-haired teen, sitting only a few tables away. He was staring in interest at Olette, as she had her fit. He glanced at me and smiled wryly.

"Where are you and Olette going tonight?" she asked, poking me in the ribs.

"Dunno. It's Olette's turn to choose…and I'm slightly scared."

"As you should be." Namine said, patting me on the head.

I bit my lip as I fought back the surge of emotions inside my chest.

"Why can't you at least _try_ to be nice to her?"

"I do try!"

"Not very hard." she muttered, resting her chin on my shoulder. "Aw, look at the poor girl. If she keeps crying so hard, she'll shrivel up like a dead plant. And it'll be all you're fault. You'll have to marry a prune!" she giggled. "But really, Sora. You have to be a little nicer to her."

"Fine." I grumbled, stabbing my salad viciously with a fork. "Fine."

Frankly, I didn't like Olette at _all_. She was self-centered, dim-witted, and…well, I just…. didn't _like_ her. I could hardly stay sane through our one-hour, weekly dates. What would happen once we were _married_? I shuddered. I was going to be stuck with her, for the rest of my life! I was going to be sitting on a rocking chair next to her when I was eighty! How was I going to live through all of _that_?!

I looked back at where she was sitting. She was fine now, chatting merrily with Kairi and Selphie. About something dumb, most likely. Like lip gloss.

"Sora?" Namine asked, her tone concerned. "Are you…okay?"

I turned and looked at her. Namine Nakahara-my best friend. She was so…perfect. In _every_ way. _She_ could have an intelligent conversation. _She_ was easy to please. _She_ was…beautiful.

At that moment, I was furious. Couldn't my parents _see _how much I _hated_ Olette? Couldn't they _see_ how much I _loved _Namine?

My family was rich. My father could help Mr. Nakahara's business.

And wouldn't my mother be happy to see me married to a girl like Namine?

The worry in her bright blue eyes deepened. "Sora?" She reached out and put a hand on my arm.

"No." I snapped, pulling away. "No, I am not _okay_."

She shrank back, hurt at my sudden anger.

I sighed. "Sorry."

She smiled sadly. "It's alright…" she laid her forehead on my shoulder and hugged me tightly. "I know you're angry…but you're parents are just trying to do what they think is best for you."

"…I'll give them points for trying." I said, and I hugged her back.

--

Just call me cliché, but it seems that best friends _always _fall in love.

Best friends, like Namine and Sora.

It was written all over his face when she hugged him. He loved her, much, _much _more than just as a friend. And under that love, there was pain, because he knew he could never have her. He looked up at me as he hugged her back, and I merely grinned.

Why did I grin?

Because Namine was _mine_. Even though she loved him too-they'd never be together. She hid her emotions deeper inside herself. She told herself she would be perfectly happy with me, that she loved me. Because she was _obligated _to. Because she felt she owed it to her parents. It was almost funny, her sense of duty-walking away from the marriage had never crossed her mind, though it would be painfully easy to do. Though, of course, I'd be incredibly angry if she did. I cared for her too much to let her run off with someone like _him_.

But I didn't _love_ her.

This marriage-it was a partnership, more than anything else. A lifelong partnership.

Sora muttered something into her ear and she laughed. She looked back over her shoulder at me and waved.

I forced a smile and turned away, seething as stared I down at the tabletop.

_Sora_. I hated him. The way he thought he could _change_ things. It was ridiculous.

Namine got up to throw her lunch away, giving Sora a reassuring pat on the back before walking away. I straightened as she passed my table, nodding at her in acknowledgement. She smiled at me, her blue eyes twinkling happily. I glared over at Sora. _'See?' _I thought. _'She loves __**me**__, not you.' _My glare softened and became slightly smug. _'Or, she pretends to, at least.'_

I pushed Roxas over a bit, hoping that if she saw the space, she'd come to sit by me. Of course-Sora got up and went after her, grabbing her by the arm and steering her out of the cafeteria before she had a chance to do anything else. I grit my teeth, and angrily drummed on the table.

"Chill, man." Roxas said, giving me a sideways glance.

"How can I, when that _idiot_ cousin of yours is trying to steal _my_ fiancée! Damn him! And she wonders why I dislike him so much!"

Roxas shrugged. "It's not like he can change anything, though. His parents-his mother, especially-have really got their hearts set on him marrying Olette. He'd have to be completely heartless to deny his mother the joy of seeing her son marry her best friend's daughter." He smirked. "So. Chill."

I relaxed as Roxas's words sunk in, and smiled. "I guess that's…true."

--

I laughed as Sora dragged me out of the cafeteria. "Riku has a right to look at me however he wants." I said, gently pulling my arm from his grip.

"But he…" Sora threw up his hands in frustration. "I just….I don't like that look he always gives you!"

"What…look?"

"Hmph. It's…smug. Like…you're that expensive sports car his father bought him for his birthday. You know, the one he drives around with this look on his face that says: 'Ha, I have an awesome car and you don't.'"

I giggled at his analogy. Sora twitched in annoyance.

"Namine! I'm serious!"

"Well," I said, grabbing his hand. "Thank you for your concern, but _really_, Sora. Why are you so freaked out by the way he looks at me? Are you trying to protect me from something? Because-and you should know this by now-Riku is completely harmless. Sort of."

He grunted and pulled away. "Whatever. See you in class." he marched off, stuffing his hands in his pockets and fuming silently.

I wanted to cry.

It was so _frustrating_-being so happy for him all the time. Pretending that the fact that my life had already been mapped out for me bothered me less than it did.

Because, in all honesty, it bothered me a lot. I didn't like being told what to do-I never had. But I grit my teeth and wore a smile on my weekly dates with Riku, I feigned interest when my mother talked wedding plans. For my parents, who had brought me into the world, who had raised me in a loving environment, who did all they could to make me happy.

Letting them pick who I married had seemed like a fair trade, until I met Sora.

It was the first day of sixth grade, and some girls were bothering me…about everything. My hair, my shoes, my backpack, my clothes. And especially my lack of friends. They called me a loser and laughed as I tried to walk away. I really didn't give a half a rat's ass about what they thought, but I didn't have the strength to say so.

And then Sora stepped in, all sunshine and smiles, and told them kindly to go away.

I thought he was weird at first, because he always seemed so jolly. But he grew on me, and we soon became inseperable.

It was around that time I started to become uncomfortable with the arranged marriage. I didn't know _why_ at first, because I took love I felt for Sora as the kind of love you have for a friend. But when we entered high school, everything changed and the butterflies in my stomach told me that the love in my heart was something real, and pure, unlike what I felt for Riku.

I put my head in my hands and shook, but no tears came.

"I'm so tired of pretending!" I whispered, "I'm so sick of-"

"Sick of what?"

I jumped as a strong arm wrapped itself around my shoulders. Moments later, I found myself looking into a pair of bright, aquamarine eyes.

"Riku! Um…n-nothing." I stammered, giving him a quick smile. "What's up?"

He frowned gave me a questioning look. "You're lying." he said flatly, his arm slackening.

My smile wavered. "Really, Riku. It's nothing."

He sighed. "Fine."

I tittered nervously. "So, where do you want to go tonight?"

Riku shrugged. "It's you're turn to choose, Namine."

"….Oh." I muttered, pursing my lips. "Well…" I blinked, and an idea popped into my head. "Why don't we go on a double date?"

Intrigued, Riku looked at me warily. "With…who, exactly?"

"Um…" I dug my toe into the dirt sheepishly. "Sora and Olette?"

He twitched and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No." He said firmly, giving me an icy look.

"But Riku!" I begged, sticking out my lower lip. I grabbed his hands and gave him my best puppy-dog look-the one he couldn't resist.

I could see him faltering, trying to decide if he could survive a night with Sora. He groaned when my lip started to quiver.

"Namine…"

"_Please_?"

He let go of my hands and frowned angrily. "Go talk to Sora about it." he mumbled, walking off. "See you tonight."

I clapped my hands and squealed happily. "Thank you, Riku!" I called, running to my next class. Sora sat, in his usual seat by the window, looking out towards the horizon. We still had ten minutes before class started, so the room was deserted. I had seen Miss Lockheart walking into the teacher's lounge with Mr. Fair just a few minutes before-I smiled and skipped over to Sora's seat.

"Guess what?" I asked cheerfully, poking his nose.

He glaced up at me for a moment and grunted.

"_You_ are coming on a date with me…."

Sora's face brightened….

"…and Riku!"

…then fell.

"But he hates me. He's not going agree-" Sora protested.

"I told him it'd be a double date!" I sighed when he gave me a confused look. "…Olette? Hirasawa? Ring any bells, Mr. Irino?"

"Oh." he wrinkled his nose in slight disgust. "She won't want to go. She'll kill me for suggesting it."

"C'mon! You have to try! Do you know how close Riku was to exploding when I asked him? I could have been seriously injured!" I whimpered, clasping my hands together pleadingly.

"…I hate it when you do that." he grumbled, getting up and striding out of the classroom.

"What?" I asked, following him eagerly.

"When you make that face. It's your…'you need to do this for me because you like me so much' face." Sora said, smiling faintly.

I grinned, happy to see that I had put him in a better mood.

"You gave Riku that look too, didn't you?"

"Not exactly…I stuck my lip out, like this." I explained, as I stuck my lower lip out and gave him the same inoocent stare. "But I guess both faces have the same effect." My grin grew bigger. "Hey, it's Olette!"

I turned and hastily retreated down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Sora hissed.

"Back to the classroom! Good luck!" I whispered.

I heard him sigh exasperatedly before saying jovially, "What's up, Olette?"

--

I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to throw a fit and scream and cry and scratch and slap-but instead, I smiled.

"Nothing."

I was _hopelessly_ in love with him. And it was _pathetic_, because he never even tried to hide his utter disdain for me. Every waking moment, he was on my mind and in my thoughts, taunting me relentlessly with whispers of, '_I'll never love you as much as her.'_

"Cool! So, um…sorry about earlier…."

"….Yeah. It's okay." I smiled cheerily.

…I hadn't even _wanted _to marry him at first. I stayed in my room, crying hysterically for a _week_ when I found out I had to marry him. I was devastated! I didn't want my parents to choose who I married. It was a ridiculous, old fashioned idea that I'd rebelled against, ignoring Sora when he came over for dinner, sneering at him when he tried to talk to me. How had I fallen so hard, so quickly? It made no sense.

"About tonight, Olette…"

"Yes?"

Maybe it was when he smiled at me so…lovingly, and comforted me after I had broken my arm. Maybe it was when he helped me off the ground when I fell. Maybe it was when I realized I had no choice.

"Well…um, where…exactly were you planning on taking us?" he asked, looking almost sheepish.

"The same place we always go, silly. Thalassa Café! Why do you ask?" I eyed him suspiciously.

It was only just recently that Sora had become so open about his feelings on the marriage. He used to be so nice to me, stopping to talk to me in the hallways and escorting me to my classes. It was as if something inside him had snapped, like he was tired of pretending to like me, sick of being so kind to someone he hated so much. He only talked to me like this…if he wanted something from me.

"Er…someone invited us on a double date! Won't that be fun?"

My eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Riku…and Namine."

My jaw tightened as I struggled against the flood of emotions surging through my chest. I was already aware that he put Namine before me-but every time he chose her over me, I still felt the same crushing feeling in my chest that made it hard to breath. _'This is the last straw.' _I swore sliently to myself _'I will __not__ let him-'_

"I know what you're thinking," he said hurriedly, "But she's my best friend, Olly."

'_He used the nickname. I can't __believe__ him!'_

"I don't care." I hissed, trying to sound angry. But, my voice cracked, making me sound more distressed than furious.

"Please, Olette, for me?" he begged, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I pulled away, trying to push past him. "No!"

He grabbed me, pulling me against his chest. He pressed his lips into my hair, and whispered, "Please?"

I melted. "F-fine."

Sora immediately released me and beamed. "Thanks! See you later, Olette." he exclaimed. He took off like a rocket down the hallway, probably eager to get back to Namine to tell her the news.

I stood there, in the middle of the hallway, as the bell rang and people flooded past me, chatting noisily. Groups of friends, couples holding hands-I was surrounded by so much laughter and love, it nearly suffocated me. Despite all the noise, the chaos, all I could think about was how empty I felt inside.

That boy.

Was going to be the death of me.

--

"I can't believe it! She _actually_ said yes?!"

"Yup!" I said proudly, my smile growing bigger by the second.

Namine threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Awesome! Well, then I guess I'll be seeing you tonight!"

"Try not to get too sweaty at the studio-I'm sure Riku would not appreciate a smelly date." I said, hugging her back. I pressed my face to her hair, breathing in its scent. I tried to memorize it, and lock it away, so I wouldn't forget. I'd keep it hidden, in the back of my head, for after Riku took her away from me.

I was pretty sure I wouldn't allowed anywhere _near_ her after she and Riku got married. He'd keep her under lock and key, and she'd just be another trophy wife, a pretty face behind the glass-to be looked at, but never touched.

"Ha-I'll take a shower, just in case." she said. I could feel the happiness radiating off her skin-she was truly happy, even though she knew, as well as I did, that tonight could end in nothing but disaster.

--

Namine clutched my arm eagerly as we entered the restaurant. "Thank you so much, Riku!" she whispered in my ear, her eyes darting about excitedly, looking for Sora.

I forced a grin. "Of course."

I spotted Sora and Olette sitting at a table near the center of the restaurant, talking to a waiter. My smile withered as Namine caught his eye and waved enthusiastically.

Sora pointed us out to the waiter, who hurried over to us. "This way, please." he said, ushering us to the table.

"Was this…the only table available?" I asked, pulling the chair out for Namine.

"Yes…why?" Sora asked tentatively, probably confused at my friendly tone.

"Oh, nothing. I was just hoping for something more private…" I motioned over to the tables in the back. "There are too many witnesses here." I smiled casually, then sat myself down across from Olette, nodding in acknowledgement. "Miss Hirasawa."

The sullen Olette blanched at my words, giving me a frightened look. Sora raised and eyebrow. "Uh-huh…" he muttered, focusing back on the table.

"Well, I'm just glad you were able to get us all in here, Sora!" Namine said nervously. "This is such a nice restaurant…how'd you do it?"

"Olette's uncle owns the place. He'd do anything for his precious niece, right Olly?" Sora asked, intertwining his fingers with Olette's. She nodded bleakly.

Olette did not seem…right, tonight. Something about her was different-not just how she looked, but her eyes…they were dead.

"_Really_?" I asked, snatching a menu from the waiter's hand. "Interesting." I flipped it open, over it uninterestedly while Namine and Sora talked about Namine's upcoming dance recital.

"I can't believe it's this Saturday!" she exclaimed, slapping her menu down on the table. "I've had _months_ to practice, but I still feel like I'm not ready…"

"You'll do fine." I assured, jumping into the conversation. Sora opened his mouth to add something, but I cut him off. "You'll do more than fine, you'll do _beautifully_. Try not to outshine the other girls _too_ much-they'll get jealous."

She giggled. "Thanks, Riku-I'll keep that in mind." Sora twitched in irritation.

"Yeah, you'll do great, Namine…by the way, Riku, have you ever seen her dance?"

"No."

"Oh _really_?! Wow! You're sure missing out…because she's just _awesome_, you know. When she dances, she goes, and goes…it's amazing." he flashed a triumphant grin.

I scowled at him as he turned back to Namine, continuing their conversation without missing a beat.

Olette, now looking a bit bored, straightened up in her seat and bit her lip. She then slumped back down and sighed, as if trying to decide on something. My lips twitched in amusment-she was trying to _talk _to me.

"It's not all that hard, you know." I said to her. I glanced over at Sora and Namine, who were lost in their conversation. They had even moved their chairs, so they sat next to each other at other end of the table, and were giggling quietly at something on the menu. "I'm not _that _repulsive, am I?"

"N-no!" Olette quickly exclaimed.

"She speaks!" I cried, folding my menu and placing it on the table.

Abashed, she pretended to be interested in a fork and twidled with it nervously.

"Hm? What's wrong? Usually, you're not so…calm." I asked, leaing back in my chair.

She sighed. "I had an epiphany."

"Ah."

"I realized-that no matter _what_ I do, Sora wil never love me." she looked over at her fiance, who, though was in full hearing distance of our conversation, seemed to hear no one but Namine, as she whispered something eagerly to him in his ear.

I laughed. "You just had that _now_?"

She looked confused. "A few hours ago." she corrected.

"Now, a few hours ago, it doesn't matter. You're a bit late, Miss Hirasawa. Do you want to know when _I _had that epiphany?" She quirked an eyebrow. "Right after I met her for the first time."

"What?!" she recoiled in surprise.

"Mm-hm." I nodded. "I think _she_ did to-actually, I'm sure she did! I think, that as soon as we looked each other in the eye, we _knew _that we would never love each other. But of course, she wants to see her father's business succeed, and I merely want to please my parents. It's a nice deal, if you ask me."

"_You_ don't love _her_?" Olette asked incredulously.

I smiled nonchalantly. "Not in _that_ way-I do feel affection for her…to a certain extent."

"Like a dog…" she muttered under her breath.

"I guess you could say that."

--

"Maybe Riku and Olette will fall in love and both of our engagements will be off!" I whispered into Sora's ear, giggling when Olette jumped in surprise at something Riku said.

"…maybe." Sora mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. I tried to ignore his blush.

Olette and Riku weren't sitting that far away-but for some reason, my ears only heard Sora's voice.

"I wonder what he's saying to make her so jittery?" I wondered aloud, as Olette's eyes grew in an astonished wonder.

Sora shrugged. He tapped his foot impatiently-but I doubted it was because of the food. "Maybe we should move our seats back, now…" I suggested, inching my chair back into place.

"No!" he hissed urgently, grabbing my arm.

"W-what?"

He sighed shakily, and released me. "I'm sorry. I just…I need to talk to you."

"Okay…" I said, waiting expectantly.

"In private." Sora growled, nodding towards Olette and Riku, who had now settled into a slightly awkward silence.

"Ah. Er…Riku, will you excuse us for a moment?" I asked sweetly, giving him an imploring look.

He glared at Sora menacingly. "..Fine. Hurry back, though. Our food will be out soon."

Sora jumped up and dragged me out of the restaurant. I laughed nervously. "Is Riku really irritating you that much? I mean, you guys have barely spoken tonight…"

"It's not that…" he sighed despairingly, running his fingers through his unruly hair.

My heart beat faster. "Then…what is it?"

"I…I can't stand it, Namine!" he exclaimed finally. He leaned against the building, his pose tragic.

"What can't you stand, Sora?" I coaxed, resting my hand on his arm.

"…This." he choked out, lacing his fingers with mine. "You…with him…and tonight…it's just making things worse. As I sat there, staring at Riku, it hit me. This isn't some _fairy tale_, Namine. There is no happy ending. You'll…**marry **him, and I'll marry Olette…and we'll never be together. You…you realize that, right?"

"…Yes." my voice broke. "Yes, I do."

"I…I _love_ you, Namine. More than anything, I want to be with you."

"I love you too, Sora." I said, smiling weakly. "But we both…we _agreed _to this, didn't we? And my father…your mother…we'll make them so proud!"

"I don't care about making them proud anymore!" Sora cried, pulling me to his chest. "I don't…_care_."

"…I do." I said, "I owe it to them, Sora. My parents…they gave me so much!" I struggled to keep myself from crying.

He sighed shakily, softly stroking my cheek. "Maybe I shouldn't have stopped those girls from bullying you that day. We wouldn't even have spared each other a passing glance, otherwise."

"Maybe." I whispered, though his words stung. "…It might've saved us a lot of hell."

"It might have." he kissed my hand, still connected to his. "But think of all those good times, Namine. Do you regret any of the time we spent together?"

"No," I admitted, blushing slightly. "But it all led to this."

He bit his lip. "Will you think of me, even after you're married to him?"

"Every day." I promised, snuggling closer into his chest.

He ran his finger across my cheek again before taking my face gently between his hands. Slowly, softly, he pressed his lips to mine.

I read once, that stolen kisses were wonderful, and exhilarating. I had scoffed at that, sure that the kisses that actually _belonged_ to you were truly the best kind.

I realized then, that I was wrong, because-stolen kisses were _simply_ the best.

It ended, all to soon, and we smiled sadly at each other. I linked my arm with his and we walked back into the restaurant.

--

A whirlwind of events kept Sora and Namine from seeing each other much, after that night. With graduation looming on the horizon, it dawned on each of them how _close_ the end actually was-the end, being the marriages, of course.

Namine's parents wanted her to spend more time at Riku's house, getting to know her future in-laws. She complied gracefully, spending each night playing Chess with the sullen Mr. Miyano, and looking at rings with Riku and Mrs. Miyano.

Sora, now without his best friend, begrudgingly spent more time with Olette and her family.

Except for a brief few minutes of hugging and crying after graduation, neither saw the other again, save for a few, short glimpses, coupled with sad smiles.

--

"Mrs. Miyano!"

"Ah!" I yelped. "Oh!…Oh, Yuna! I didn't know you were still here!"

"Sorry." Yuna apologized sheepishly. "I…um…I got you a birthday present!" she spluttered.

"Hm?"

"I know you said you didn't want anything and that getting older makes you sad, but I thought that it was _rude_ not to get you _anything_ on your _birthday_-"

"Okay, okay!" I laughed, accepting the small box Yuna held in her hands. "Thank you, Yuna. It was really sweet of you to go out and buy me a present."

She beamed. "Well, you _are_ my favorite teacher."

"Well, that's nice to know! Especially after today…" I rolled my eyes, thinking of Yuna's cousin Rikku and her best friend, Paine.

"Oh, Rikku's just stressed because the dance recital's this Saturday!" Yuna explained, as we walked out of the studio. "And, school's ending soon. She's really nervous about going into sixth grade. I keep telling her to calm down, but she just _can't_!" She exclaimed, furrowing her eyebrows. "I'm kind of scared, too, to tell you the truth. We're you scared about going into sixth grade, Mrs. Miyano?"

"…Yeah, I was." I said quietly. Yuna and I stopped in front of the glass doors leading outside. The wind whipped about and howled angrily. "Are you really going to **walk** home in this, Yuna?"

"I only live two blocks away." she said dismissively, looking up at me with wide, wondering eyes. "How did you get over it? Being scared, I mean."

I surpressed a smile. "I had someone there to help me." I looked down at Yuna, who's eyes were still full of questions. "B-but, I'm twenty-six now, and that was over…what, thirteen, fourteen years ago? I barely remember their face."

"Huh. I would've tried to remember someone who helped me like that…"

I grimaced. _'You don't know how __**hard**__ I've been trying to forget._' I thought.

"…But it's none of my business!" Yuna chirped, pushing the door open. The wind wailed meanly, and I felt suddenly guilty for letting her walk home. Before I could protest, she smiled and waved goodbye. "See you tomorrow, Mrs. Miyano!" And she pranced out the door.

I sighed and stared down at the box in my hand. "Eight years, huh? Didn't think I could last this long without you." I murmured to myself.

My footsteps seemed louder than usual as I headed to my office. I plopped myself down into my chair, toying with the ribbon on the box before opening it.

A piece of paper sprung out at me, folded so many times that it almost ripped when I opened it.

_Happy Birthday, Mrs. Miyano! I know you didn't want a birthday present, but I felt like I had to get something for my favorite dance teacher. I hope you like it!_

_-Yuna_

I smiled as I pulled out a cheap, plastic, dollar store necklace. The little plastic diamond on it was in the shape of a heart.

Suddenly, my cheeks were covered in tears. "S-Sora." I stuttered.

I didn't know _what_ it was about my birthdays that reminded me of him. I didn't know why all the gifts I had gotten on my past seven birthdays had reduced me to blubbering incoherency, but I _knew_ it had something to do with the simple fact that- I. Still. Loved. Him.

I suddenly wished that I hadn't made him that promise that night-the promise that I'd think of him every day after I had married Riku. It had been a dumb, spur-of-the-moment thing that….that somehow, made my life completely unbearable and helped me get through the days, all at the same time.

"I miss you…I miss you a lot." I whispered to the empty air. "But _this_ is when…this is when I miss you more than I can bear."

My sobs bounced of the walls, a resonant sound that imbedded itself in my head.

As I drove home that night, I turned off the radio and rolled all the windows down. The wind felt good on my tired face, and I willed it to carry all my pain away with it.

I smiled, remembering abruptly the times Sora and I had driven home from movies like this, the windows rolled down and our hair blowing every which way. It was nice, remembering him without crying.

I thought I heard him laughing-very faintly, on the wind.

--

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…" I sang quietly to myself. "Happy birthdat dear Namine…happy birthday to you…"

I stopped in front of the house and sighed. "It's really pathetic…" I whispered. "…Celebrating you're birthday…_without _you." I turned back around and headed to the park, not wanting to go home.

"But since you live a whole _fifteen_ miles away," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "I guess it can't be helped." I bit my lip.

It was horrible.

I remembered _her _birthday, but not my own wife's-it was this kind of obsession and absentmindedness that led to me sleeping on the couch…and Olette crying hysterically in our bedroom, screaming at the top of her lungs, 'I hate you Sora!'

I kicked a rock, irritated. "Why can't I _forget_ you?" I growled. "Why can't I just let myself move on? Everywhere I go, everything I do…it reminds me of **you**. And I can't _help _but feel dumb-I haven't spoken to you in eight freaking years…"

I stopped, looking up towards the sky. "But just to let you know," I said, quieter now. "I still don't regret any of it. These memories…they're all that keep me going. And someday," I promised, "We'll be together. I don't care how long it takes-I'll wait, if you wait with me."

I arrived at the park, enjoying the quiet serenity of the wind blowing gently through the trees. I sat down on the grass, returning my gaze to the stars for a few moments before closing my eyes.

I closed my eyes, and I remembered.

--

….all I have to say, is that writing this was completely exhausting. And that I am only slightly disappointed with the outcome. Also, I will love you forever if you leave a review.


End file.
